bampot
by Yoshina Vanatala
Summary: [WORDS #8] Suara kerukan itu masih terdengar - kali ini lebih dekat daripada hari sebelumnya. (AR, untuk Milla) #LunacyRipper


_Kruk kruk kruk_

Samar-samar, aku mendengar suara asing itu. Ah, mau apa tikus mengeruk-ngeruk dinding rumah?

Suaranya jauh dari kamarku. Kebetulan rumahku merupakan rumah kayu, jadi terkadang memang ada suara-suara aneh seperti kucing yang melompati atap seng rumah, lalu berjalan-jalan di loteng. Apalagi tikus. Mungkin mereka sudah menciptakan sebuah kerajaan di atas loteng rumah ini.

 _Kruk kruk kruk_

Aku rasa dari tadi, meskipun tidak berturut-turut, aku bisa mendengar suara itu tidak disertai dengan suara cicitan tikus seperti biasanya. Meskipun demikian, aku sesungguhnya tidak pernah segitunya memedulikan makhluk seperti mereka.

Tapi apakah memang itu yang terjadi?

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **bampot**

 _(n) a violent, deranged prick_

* * *

Semua karakter **NARUTO** di sini merupakan milik **Masashi Kishimoto**. Terinspirasi dari sebuah _manga_ lepas yang tidak saya ingat judulnya ciptaan **Junji Itou**. Tidak ada keuntungan komersial yang diperoleh atas karya ini.

 **WARNING** : _Wooden_ _house_!AU. _Alternate_ _Reality_. _Modern_ _Life_!AU. _Gore_ _alert_! Ada penjelasan dikit tentang darah dan luka mayat. Pengen nyelipin _jumpscare_ tapi gak jadi, soalnya ini fanfic, bukan film. /hah

Oke. Gak ada yang namanya Hizashi di sini. Hanya ada Hinata dan seorang ibu yang tidak disebutkan namanya. Anggap mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

* * *

 **happy reading.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

" _[...] Pada selasa malam, polisi menggeledah sebuah rumah tua yang lama tak berpenghuni atas keluhan beberapa warga setempat yang merasa tidak nyaman dengan bau tidak sedap dari rumah tersebut. Polisi menemukan lima jasad yang diperkirakan merupakan orang yang sebelumnya dinyatakan menghilang beberapa hari silam. Hingga kini, polisi telah memasang garis polisi dan melakukan penyidikan. [...]_ "

"Ohh, bukannya itu rumah tua yang ada di komplek sebelah?" Ibuku menyeletuk dan menunjuk suatu arah seolah tahu di mana lokasi rumah tersebut.

Akhir-akhir ini, memang ada kasus yang cukup misterius. Beberapa orang dinyatakan hilang secara mendadak, biasanya hanya mereka yang bepergian pada malam hari yang akan menjadi korban. Karena ini adalah kasus pertama dan menyangkut nyawa banyak orang, jadi beritanya cepat sekali menyebar. Dan cukup hangat untuk dibicarakan.

Aku tidak menjawab dan hanya menyimak, kemudian bangkit dari kursi seusai sarapanku pagi ini tandas.

"Aku berangkat dulu, Bu!"

"Hati-hati, Hinata-chan!"

Aku pun menjalani rutinitas sehari-hariku. Aku datang ke sekolah, mungkin mengerjakan PR yang tidak ingat kukerjakan tadi malam, mendengarkan guru mengoceh, memenuhi kantin ketika jam istirahat tiba, masuk kembali ke dalam kelas, melanjutkan pelajaran, pulang sekolah. Mengikuti kegiatan ekskul sesuai jadwal. Begitu terus sampai lulus.

Kadang aku ingin sesuatu yang berbeda dalam hidup. Tapi tentu saja aku tidak mengharapkan sesuatu yang sangat ekstrem. Seperti, yah, entahlah. Lupakan.

Aku baru pulang menjelang senja karena mengikuti kegiatan ekskul. Aku lelah sekali. Jadi dua jam setelah makan malam, aku langsung tidur.

Tengah malam, aku terbangun karena mendengar suara itu lagi. Kali ini aku pikir suaranya berasal dari dapur. Ah, itu pasti hanya tikus. Aku bangun dan pergi ke dapur karena ingin mengambil air minum.

Dapur memiliki sebuah jendela yang hanya dipasang kawat, jadi binatang-binatang kecil masih bisa memasuki rumah lewat sana. Atap tembus-pandang dipasang di atas jendela tadi, dan hanya dipasang di beberapa bagian atap dapur lainnya karena ibuku ingin sekedar membuat dapur menjadi terang dengan cahaya matahari ketika siang hari.

Aku turun ke dapur karena ingin sekalian pergi ke toilet. Keluar dari sana, saat aku ingin naik ke rumah lagi, aku melihat sesuatu di jendela dapur. Dia bergerak sangat cepat, jadi aku tidak bisa mendapati apapun darinya melainkan bayangan hitam.

Aku terkesiap.

Mungkin itu hanya kucing.

Tapi kenapa ukurannya terlihat lebih besar dari seekor kucing? Lebih terlihat seperti... apa ya? Harimau?

A-ah... mungkin aku hanya salah lihat. Itu pasti hanya kucing.

Keesokan paginya, aku tidak bercerita tentang kejadian tadi malam pada ibuku karena aku pikir itu bukan apa-apa. Tapi apapun yang aku lakukan, aku terus teringat dengan makhluk itu.

Aku mulai bepersepsi macam-macam. Bagaimana kalau itu benar-benar makhluk yang berbahaya? Bukan tidak mungkin orang-orang di sekitar rumahku akan terluka karena keberadaan makhluk itu. Aku rasa aku haru memberitahu seseorang.

"Hei, Hinata!" Itu Ino, teman sekelasku. "Benar ya? Di komplek rumahmu, ada yang menghilang?"

"O-oh... aku sendiri baru mendengarnya darimu."

"Ada yang bilang itu ulah makhluk halus! Kau percaya, tidak?!" Dia terlihat panik, tapi aku tidak paham apa yang membuatnya berpikir demikian. Maksudku, ayolah... aku percaya dengan keberadaan makhluk seperti itu, tapi apa hubungannya dengan semua ini?

"Tenanglah. Itu pasti cuma gosip."

"Aku hanya mengkhawatirkanmu, Hinata! Jangan keluyuran pas malam ya?! Katanya orang-orang yang menghilang itu pergi keluar malam!"

Aku juga tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku lebih senang menghabiskan malam hariku bersama keluargaku, atau mungkin hanya tidur di dalam kamarku yang nyaman.

Oh, tunggu. Apa jangan-jangan... makhluk yang kulihat tadi malam ada hubungannya dengan kejadian orang hilang ini?

Aku baru saja ingin menceritakan pengalamanku tadi malam, tapi Ino sudah keburu beranjak dari mejaku. Oh, sudahlah. Mungkin nanti saja.

Sejak malam itu, tidak ada keanehan lainnya. Kadang-kadang aku masih mendengar suara kerukan itu, tapi bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikhawatirkan, menurutku. Tapi malam ini, tiga hari setelah itu, suara kerukan itu berasal dari langit-langit kamarku.

Aku merasa terganggu karena suaranya yang lumayan nyaring. Aku berusaha menutup telingaku supaya aku tidak mendengarnya, tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya. _Kruk, kruk, kruk_ , suara itu sepertinya berasal dari cakar binatang. Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya hening. Aku menghela napas lega karena suaranya sudah tidak terdengar lagi, tapi kemudian sebuah suara pun terdengar.

Sesuatu diseret.

Aku membuka mata, memberanikan diri untuk memperhatikan langit-langit kamar yang berwarna putih. Aku hanya menyalakan lampu tidur karena memang itulah kebiasaanku tidur. Jadi jika ada yang sedang bersembunyi di pojok kamarku saat ini... aku tidak akan tahu.

Aku menduga-duga di mana persisnya makhluk itu berada. Mataku meneliti setiap permukaan langit-langit sementara jantungku berdebar kencang. Tanpa kusadari, aku merasa takut sekali.

Makhluk itu pun berjalan meninggalkan loteng kamarku. Suara langkahnya seperti pelan dan ringan, seolah dia tidak punya beban berat yang harus dibawa, termasuk tubuhnya sendiri. Sial. Kasus orang-yang-hilang-karena-diculik-makhluk-halus itu mulai mengganggu pikiranku, dan membuatku berprasangka bahwa makhluk itu sedang menyusup rumahku!

Aku yakin hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tapi bukan berarti kemungkinan itu tidak ada. Pemikiran itu tidak bisa hilang dari kepalaku hingga akhirnya aku tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, karena hari Minggu, jadi aku memutuskan akan bersih-bersih rumah. Aku memulainya dari dalam rumah. Lalu ketika aku berada di luar rumah, aku kaget karena di samping rumahku, banyak dedaunan bertebaran di mana-mana.

Aish. Dasar. Siapa yang menghambur mereka? Menyusahkanku saja!

Aku menyapunya dengan sapu lidi. Aku berusaha untuk tidak menampakkan kekesalanku, karena itu sama sekali bukan gayaku. Sesekali para tetangga menyapaku, hingga tiba-tiba mobil polisi memasuki komplek kami. Aku tahu karena dari tempatku berdiri, pintu gerbang terlihat sangat jelas.

"Ya ampun! Aku selalu terkejut kalau mobil polisi memasuki komplek ini! Tapi itu karena ada orang yang hilang lagi sekarang, 'kan?"

"L-lagi?"

"Sudah tiga kali!"

Astaga. Dalam waktu lima hari, sudah ada tiga orang yang menghilang?!

"Ah, aku masuk ke rumah saja! Keadaan sudah tidak aman lagi!" Ibu-ibu itu menoleh padaku sembari menutup pintu pagarnya yang tingginya tidak sampai kepalanya. "Berhati-hatilah, Hinata-chan!"

Aku menyahutinya dengan _iya_.

Ugh. Ada apa ini? Rasanya sebelum kejadian ini terjadi, hidupku masih damai-damai saja. Aku memang mengharapkan perubahan baru, tapi tidak seperti ini!

Aku segera menyelesaikan bersih-bersihku dan masuk kembali ke dalam rumah.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Saat itu aku sedang _browsing_ internet, ketika aku tiba-tiba merasa tertarik untuk menonton video amatir saat penggeledahan rumah tua itu berlangsung, ketika mereka menemukan lima mayat itu di sana. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa orang-orang senang sekali meng- _upload_ hal-hal mengerikan seperti itu di internet, tapi aku tidak peduli. Mungkin aku bisa tahu sesuatu.

Aku bukan orang yang tahan melihat mayat secara langsung. Tapi saat aku hendak menutup video tersebut, sesuatu yang mengganggu pun terlihat.

Kelima mayat dipenuhi luka cakaran. Luka-luka yang menganga di tubuh mereka dipenuhi belatung. Kedua mata mereka tampak kosong seolah ada yang mencabut bola mata mereka dari sana. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas darah di lantai sekitar mayat-mayat tersebut. Entah pembunuhnya sangat ahli dalam membersihkannya, atau mereka tidak dibunuh di tempat itu. Yang pasti, hingga saat ini, yang aku tahu adalah pembunuhnya belum tertangkap.

Sial. Aku mulai paranoid.

" _[_ _..._ _]_ _Kejadian orang hilang ini terus berlanjut hingga tiga orang telah dilaporkan tidak pulang ke rumah mereka sejak lima hari yang lalu. Pihak kepolisian mengimbau para warga agar tidak bepergian keluar rumah ketika malam hari—"_

"Apa Ibu pernah menemukan sesuatu yang ganjil di rumah ini?"

Aku bertanya pada ibuku saat makan malam. Kami mengabaikan sejenak televisi yang sedang berbicara sendiri itu.

"Maksudmu apa, Hinata-chan?"

"Uhh... seperti suara garukan atau semacam itu?" Aku berharap aku mendapat jawaban _tidak_ , jadi aku bisa menghela napas lega dan menganggap bahwa yang kudengar selama ini hanya halusinasiku semata.

"Ada."

Harapanku runtuh.

"T-tapi itu hanya karena tikus!"

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata itu... _monster_?" Aku kaget karena aku tidak pernah terpikir kata itu akan terlontar dariku. Ibuku juga terlihat bingung awalnya. Lalu ekspresi ketakutan yang ditutup-tutupi pun terlihat.

"Sudahlah. Hinata-chan. Gak mungkin itu monster."

Malamnya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktuku semalaman untuk _browsing_ , menghindari topik berita itu. Sebagian besar waktu aku hanya membalas _chat_ dari temanku. Pada saat itulah, aku baru sadar akan sesuatu.

 _Kruk kruk kruk_

Suara kerukan itu terdengar hampir setiap hari sekarang. Sehingga lama-kelamaan, aku jadi terbiasa dengannya. Tapi kali ini, ada yang berbeda. Kerukan itu berasal dari dinding kamarku.

Ugh. Padahal baru saja aku ingin pergi ke toilet. Sekarang makhluk itu menakutiku. Membuatku jadi sangat ragu untuk beranjak meninggalkan kamarku. Lalu karena aku tidak tahan lagi, aku pun seolah mendadak lupa segalanya dan menghambur keluar kamar, menuju toilet.

Begitu keluar dari sana, aku mulai sadar dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan. Aku mulai panik tanpa kusadari. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan.

Aku melihatnya.

Astaga. Aku melihatnya.

Dapur tersambung dengan garasi. Yang mana garasi itu juga bersebelahan dengan kamarku. Dia berdiri di sana, entah apa yang dilakukannya. Cahaya dari lampu toilet menjangkaunya, walaupun hanya sekedar menunjukkan keberadaannya dan bukan seluruh tubuhnya.

Dia membawa sesuatu bersamanya.

Aku nyaris menjerit. Tapi sebelum aku melakukannya, dia pun memanjat dinding garasi. Tidak ada plafon yang menutupi langit-langitnya. Makanya seringkali kucing bisa menaiki loteng lewat sana.

Oh, Tuhanku.

Aku terdiam di tempatku. Aku terlalu syok untuk bergerak. Aku lumpuh karena ketakutan. Lalu sebuah pemikiran pun muncul dalam benakku.

A-aku harus memberitahu ibuku!

Dengan wajah yang basah, aku berusaha berjalan sepelan mungkin. Aku tidak mau ketahuan oleh makhluk itu. Jadi, begitu aku sudah berada di ruang makan, aku pun menutup pintunya, sebisa mungkin tanpa suara. Aku tanpa sadar berlari menuju kamar ibuku. Setibanya aku di sana, aku tidak menemukan ibuku.

Jangan bilang, pada saat aku membuka pintunya, makhluk itu—!

Tunggu. Aku bahkan rasanya tidak membuka pintu itu tadi!

Oh, tidak. Makhluk itu bahkan bisa membuka pintu!

Aku... harus mencari pertolongan!

Lalu ketika aku ingin membuka pintu rumah, aku pun tersadar akan suatu hal.

Tanganku menembus gagang kenop pintu.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Oh iya. Aku baru ingat. Setelah makan malam, aku sempat pergi ke halaman rumah karena ingin membuang sampah. Karena hanya sebentar, jadi aku pikir tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Nyatanya, ketika aku ingin masuk kembali ke dalam rumah, sesuatu pun terjadi.

Makhluk itu muncul di hadapanku. Tubuhnya hitam sepenuhnya, tapi aku tidak mendeskripsikan persisnya bagaimana bentuk tubuhnya. Aku ingin menjerit, tapi tidak sempat aku melakukannya karena makhluk itu... mulai mencakarku. A-aku tidak tahu sebutan yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. Yang jelas, setelahnya, aku tidak sadarkan diri dan terbangun lagi di tempat itu. Aku pikir aku hanya pingsan biasa, jadi aku kembali menemui ibuku seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

Lebih tepatnya, aku belum sadar dengan apa yang terjadi.

Pantas saja waktu itu ibuku hanya diam ketika aku mengajaknya bicara. Aku kira dia sedang marah. Makanya aku langsung masuk ke dalam kamar.

Dan itu sebabnya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku tidak bisa tidur bukan karena ketakutan. Melainkan karena aku sudah _mati_.

Aku mulai menangis dan berjongkok di depan pintu rumah yang tertutup. Semua ini karena kesalahanku. Kalau saja aku tidak sembrono keluar rumah seperti itu, aku pasti masih hidup sekarang.

Dan ibuku—

Oh.

Aku juga baru sadar akan sesuatu.

Tadi sebelum aku mati—atau apapun yang bisa kau katakan—aku membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka. Pasti makhluk itu masuk ke dalam rumah saat itu.

Dan... ibuku... juga dibunuh olehnya...

Aku melihatnya saat makhluk itu memanjat dinding menuju loteng. Apa yang dibawanya saat itu adalah ibuku.

Aku akhirnya menangis histeris, sementara suara kerukan di dinding itu masih terus terdengar. Aku tahu makhluk itu sedang menertawakanku.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

.

.

* * *

 _Spesial untuk kamu yang seringkali menghibur saya dengan tingkahmu yang ajib,_ _ **Milla**_ _. Maaf jika mengecewakan!_

* * *

(Dan entah kenapa gue tiba-tiba keingetan sama The Rakes. Itu, makhluk berkulit abu-abu yang senang neror manusia waktu mereka lagi tidur. lol)

Bingung bagaimana caranya menutup cerita, jadinya malah gaje gitu. Maaf. orz

Gak sengaja dibikin agak gantung sih, sebenarnya. Soalnya terbawa stereotip cerita _horror_ yang sering banget digantungin gitu aja.

(Dan, Mil, maaf kadonya hanyar ja jadi. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi yang bikin aku _down_. :v)

Btw, terima kasih sudah membaca!

* * *

13062017\. BMPT. YV


End file.
